Distorsi
by NanoYaro-Kid
Summary: Sang pencuri bertaraf internasional dengan kode 1412 itu telah terperangkap dalam jebakannya sendiri. Penyamarannya sebagai sang detektif SMA rupanya telah membawanya ke masalah yang lebih genting—pada gadis karateka itu. Bahkan pendistorsian cerita tersebut bisa mengubah segalanya./ Alternative-scene from DC Movie 14/ Oneshot! Semi-canon (AR), RnR?


Kekeliruan adalah hal yang lumrah bagi manusia.

Tetapi, tidak bagi seorang pencuri, ataupun detektif.

Berbuat sesuatu yang keliru hingga menyebabkan kesalahpahaman adalah sebuah hal yang fatal dalam kehidupan sang bayang-bayang. Karena, selain dapat menimbulkan risiko besar yang mengancam identitas rahasianya, juga bisa mendistorsi dirinya dalam bertindak sesuatu yang rasional maupun irasional.

Bagaimana bisa?

Sebab … pencuri bertaraf internasional dengan kode 1412, berpakaian layaknya Lupin zaman modern, dan beraksi dalam bayangan kegelapan, telah melakukan kekeliruan besar—dan bahkan tak terduga sama sekali pun dalam benaknya.

Kaito Kid.

Telah berbuat kesalahan dalam memutuskan dirinya untuk melakukan penyamaran sebagai sang detektif muda yang berwajah mirip dengannya, di depan seorang gadis karateka yang selalu luluh di hadapan sang detektif tersebut.

Dan kini, ia terperangkap dalam jebakannya sendiri.

* * *

" **Distorsi"**

oleh NanoYaro-Kid

 _ **warning:**_

 _alternative-canon_ , diusahakan _in-character_ , _typo_ yang terlewatkan, sudut pandang kid, lebih seperti sekumpulan adegan yang diambil dari detective conan the movie dengan beberapa pembelokan di bagian akhir

 _ **disclaimer:**_

saya tidak memiliki hak apapun selain ide cerita.

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **Movie 3: The Last Wizard of the Century**

* * *

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia datang di depan mereka berdua dalam selubung penyamaran Shinichi Kudo.

Seorang gadis dengan anak lelaki yang tampaknya sedang terlibat percakapan serius segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan paras yang mengejutkan. Di dalam sebuah ruang kantor detektif Mouri, gadis itu duduk di dekat jendela dan memandangnya dengan terpana dan tercengang, seolah tak memercayai kemampuan penglihatannya sendiri. Di sisi lain, bocah detektif dengan ekspresi yang lebih terkejut akan kenyataan yang berada dihadapannya, begitu tercekat oleh tenggorokannya yang tak bisa bersuara. Kacamata anak itu telah dilepasnya, dan air mata menggenang di sepasang netra sang gadis.

Begitu rupanya.

Ia datang di waktu yang sangat tepat.

Seekor merpati putih miliknya masih bertengger di keranjang bantal di atas meja dekat jendela, tak jauh dari gadis itu. Salah satu tujuannya untuk datang adalah menyelamatkan merpatinya, sebagai majikan yang baik. Di samping itu, juga ….

"Shi-Shinichi …?"

Gadis dengan model rambut panjangnya yang unik bertanduk itu memecah suaranya. Terdengar parau, penuh harapan. Setengah merasa bersalah, ia pun harus tetap mempertahankan sosok keren sang detektif SMA yang menjadi penyamarannya ini, begitu sang gadis memanggil nama itu kembali, dan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya.

"Kudengar kau terlibat kasus, jadi aku datang dan melihat keadaanmu."

Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh dirinya, dengan suara yang serupa, dan wajah yang menenteramkan hati sang gadis.

Gadis itu beringsut mendekatinya, menyadari bahwa ia basah kuyup, akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi mengambilkan handuk. Ia pun tersenyum mengamatinya, dengan penampilan seperti Shinichi Kudo, rupanya dapat mengubah tatapan gadis itu terhadapannya. Mana mungkin ia bisa ditatap sedemikian rindu olehnya, dan dari sini telah dipelajarinya, sebegitu besar pengaruh Shinichi terhadap gadis karateka yang rupanya berhati rapuh.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi, ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kantor detektif itu, dan sang gadis, juga bocah detektif yang tampaknya mulai menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, seraya mengekorinya hingga turun ke jalan yang telah basah diguyur hujan. Bocah detektif itu pun sudah mengenakan kacamatanya lagi dan mengucapkan perkataan yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Kaito Kid."

Kini, sang pencuri yang selalu menjadi incaran polisi setiap kali ia memulai aksi pertunjukannya, telah mengetahui identitas yang sebenarnya dari saingan yang merupakan salah satu musuhnya. Mari ia balas dengan sebuah bantuan kecil ini.

Karena misteri itu akan lebih baik bila tak terpecahkan.

Namun, ia juga mengetahui hal besar lainnya—selain terungkapnya identitas itu.

Binar harapan dan rindu yang menggelegak dari tatapan mata sang gadis … telah menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

Berulang kali ia yakinkan bahwa itu semua dijatuhkan pada sosok yang menjadi penyamarannya waktu itu.

Untuk si detektif SMA.

Bukan dirinya.

Namun, berulang kali pula ia memutar ingatan tersebut kala dirinya kembali beraksi di suatu tempat. Ketika ia berjumpa dengan gadis itu kembali dalam aksi pencuriannya. Tentu saja, diiringi sang bocah detektif yang tampaknya juga ikut gencar menangkapnya kalau bertemu. Yah, sudah pasti. Itulah si detektif SMA yang sebenarnya, menyusut menjadi anak kecil entah karena apa. Sedikit banyak, ia penasaran dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh bocah itu. Sebuah organisasi berbahaya, katanya.

Dan sekarang, gara-gara ia membantu sang rivalnya di saat itu, giliran dirinya yang berbalik mendapat masalah baru. Memang tidak terlihat seperti masalah besar, tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya resah.

Ada apa dengan dirinya yang terus mengulang ingatannya tentang tatapan rindu sang gadis yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada sosok samarannya?

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

Ia hanya berharap, semoga kemampuan _pokerface_ -nya masih sempurna.

Karena, tampaknya ia akan semakin sering bertemu dengan sang gadis—yang hampir selalu mengiringi kemana pun perginya sang bocah detektif.

Sudah cukup ia pernah menyamar menjadi gadis itu sekali untuk mengecoh detektif itu, di saat pertemuan pertama mereka semua dalam sebuah aksi pencurian mutiara hitam milik nyonya Suzuki. Dan kemudian, ia menyamar menjadi detektif SMA pujaan sang gadis hanya untuk menyelamatkan identitas musuhnya pada waktu itu, dan juga sebagai pelepas rindu sesaat bagi sang gadis.

Kaito Kuroba menghela napas panjang. Berharap semoga segala penat ini dapat terbuang dan terbawa angin di sepanjang penerbangannya dengan _hang glider_ , sekali lagi tanpa membawa permata apapun dari aksi pencuriannya tadi. Tentu saja, semua kegagalannya ini dapat ditimpakan pada bocah detektif yang menyebalkan itu, dan … sedikit ragu, gadis karateka itu juga.

Begitu meresahkannya.

Berikutnya, kalau ia ingin beraksi kembali, ia harus menenangkan pikirannya dulu dari semua bayang-bayang yang berkecamuk.

* * *

 **Movie 8: Magician of the Silver Sky**

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya, ia berhasil.

Kaito Kid kembali menjalankan aksinya tanpa perlu merasa resah ketika melihat sang gadis karateka. Setelah perang yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya sendiri tentang menyingkirkan bayangan dari tatapan gadis tersebut, ia berhasil ketika menemukan sebuah rencana menyenangkan yang akan digunakannya untuk aksi pencurian berikutnya. Oleh karena itu, kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali menyamar sebagai Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMA, pemuda yang dicintai gadis itu. Dan tenang saja, kali ini ia menyamar bukan untuk membantu si bocah detektif, tetapi memang benar-benar sebagai bagian dari rencananya—meskipun tidak dipungkiri ia akan bermain-main sedikit nantinya.

Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, Kaito—yang menyamar sebagai Shinichi—berjalan memasuki ruangan rias di sebuah teater, tempat di mana sang pemilik permata incarannya sedang berada saat ini, di mana semua orang yang bersangkutan, para polisi, kawanan detektif cilik, dan tentu saja … gadis itu juga. Dengan senyuman yang sama seperti yang digunakannya saat itu, ia menyapa semua orang yang tampak begitu terpana dan terkejut saat melihatnya (ternyata pengaruh kemunculan Shinichi tetaplah sama bagi gadis itu, tak terkecuali si bocah detektif).

"Halo semua. Aku Shinichi Kudo."

"…!?"

"Shinichi?"

Di antara suara tercekat orang-orang yang mengenal detektif SMA ini, gadis itu yang paling pertama memanggilnya—atau memanggil detektif itu. Kali ini wajahnya tampak lebih kebingungan, berbeda dengan yang pertama kali, di saat air matanya masih menggenang dan menatapnya begitu terkejut. Tampaknya, kali ini gadis tersebut lebih menerima kedatangan Shinichi di saat sekarang.

Dan … selain itu, ekspresi bocah detektif itulah yang paling dinantikannya kali ini. Wajahnya justru semakin terkejut, dan sangat syok. Apalagi anak itu berulang kali mencicitkan sesuatu dan terlihat kesulitan mengutarakan perkataannya. Ketika orang-orang mulai mengenali sang detektif SMA dan mulai berdecak kagum, salah satu anak gendut yang menjadi anggota kelompok detektif bocah itu, dengan terus-terang berkata.

"Siapa kakak itu?"

Seorang anak lelaki berbintik dan anak perempuan berambut pendek segera menanggapinya, seolah menganggap bahwa tidak mengenal Shinichi Kudo adalah sesuatu yang kelewatan.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?"

"Dia pacarnya Kak Ran!"

Sontak, ia bisa mengamati wajah sang gadis mulai bersemu.

"Bukan!"

"Suaminya." Putri bungsu dari keluarga Suzuki yang sering menjadi incaran untuk aksi pencuriannya itu menimpali perkataan gadis itu, dan sekali lagi kembali bersemu lalu mengelak. Ia masih tersenyum melihatnya, dan berpuas diri melihat wajah bersemu sang gadis yang tampak malu karena dirinya—atau karena si detektif SMA ini.

Namun, semua itu diinterupsi oleh teriakan sang bocah detektif yang tampaknya telah menemukan suaranya dan segera menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Dia Kaito Kid!"

Lantas, seisi ruangan menjadi sunyi. Ia pun memasang cengiran lebar mengejek. Lihat, seberapa besar usahanya untuk berusaha membuatnya tertangkap, karena kali ini penyamarannya tidak akan terbongkar oleh siapapun … selain orang-orang yang mengetahui identitas asli sang detektif. Tetapi, ia yakin para polisi dan yang lainnya tidak mengetahuinya, bukan? Maka ia semakin memasang tampang mengejek diam-diam pada bocah itu saat kesulitan menjelaskan mengapa Shinichi Kudo yang ini adalah palsu.

Walaupun … pipinya harus dicubit habis-habisan oleh inspektur menyebalkan itu. Untuk sekadar pemastian. Tak masalah. Salah satu alasan mengapa sekarang ia mulai suka menyamar menjadi Shinichi karena sepertinya wajah mereka sangat mirip. Ia hanya perlu mengganti gaya rambut dan karakternya (walaupun ia yakin sifat mereka berdua tidak jauh berbeda). Selain itu, raut wajah sang bocah dan juga sang gadis sudah cukup memuaskannya kali ini. Sangat berharga untuk diingat. Yah, wajah gadis itu pun juga, kali ini ia tak resah lagi.

Setelah meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada satupun di antara mereka adalah Kaito Kid, maka mereka segera bubar untuk mempersiapkan diri masing-masing. Pertunjukan drama sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan para polisi pun mulai berpencar untuk berjaga di posisi masing-masing. Dirinya, yang sedang menyamar menjadi Shinichi Kudo, pun ikut keluar bersama rombongan para detektif cilik dan juga gadis itu, yang tiba-tiba menginterupsinya.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Ia pun menoleh ke arah sang gadis.

Ran Mouri sedang memasang wajah sebal dan sedikit kecewa, padanya.

"Kamu akhirnya kembali dan tidak berbicara sedikitpun padaku?" tanya Ran, sembari memegangi lengan bajunya. Tatapannya agak sedih.

Ah, benar juga. Saat ini ia sedang menyamar sebagai detektif SMA yang dicintai gadis itu, bukan? Tentu saja sang gadis menjadi sedih saat tidak disapa oleh sosok yang telah lama ingin dijumpainya itu. Jadi, dirinya pun harus bersikap baik sebagaimana mestinya. Terlintas di benaknya sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk diucapkan. "Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah manismu saat terkejut."

Nah, lihat. Ran Mouri tersentak malu mendengarnya. Bahkan putri Suzuki itu juga menyindirnya dengan 'mulai berani memuji' atau semacamnya, dan tak ketinggalan wajah kusut si bocah detektif. Jadi, sang detektif SMA ini sebenarnya cukup pemalu bila berhadapan dengan gadis itu, eh? Kembali lagi ia mempelajari satu hal dari menyamar menjadi Shinichi Kudo.

Kemudian, ia memikirkan sesuatu hal yang lain, jika seandainya ia sedang menjadi pemuda yang selalu dicintai oleh gadis karateka.

"Yah, aku mau melihat-lihat sebentar di atas atap …. Ran mau ikut denganku?" tawarnya, seraya memajukan wajahnya menatap wajah Ran Mouri, yang juga semakin terkejut mendengar ajakannya, meskipun ia bilang untuk penyelidikan. Ia menebak bahwa gadis itu tak menyangka akan diajak pergi berdua saja dengan si detektif SMA ini setelah sekian lama, sehingga tampak skeptis untuk menjawab.

Tetapi, ketika akhirnya gadis itu menerima ajakannya setelah didorong oleh sahabatnya, tiba-tiba bocah detektif itu berubah sikap menjadi kekanakan dan memaksa ikut pergi dengan mereka. Aah … cemburu, rupanya? Melihat sosok dewasanya yang mengajak Ran pergi berdua saja, sementara dirinya yang asli hanya mendekam dalam sosok anak kecil, tentu saja bocah detektif itu cemas. Ia bisa melihat upayanya yang terus merengek seperti balita yang meminta dibelikan sesuatu oleh ibunya. Lucu sekali, hei, detektif cilik.

Untuk saat ini, mungkin ia bisa bermain-main sebentar dan mencoba menjadi detektif. Cukup menyenangkan diam-diam mengejek sang bocah detektif yang makin lama makin kusut wajahnya. Lalu … gadis itu, Ran Mouri.

Dari apa yang telah dapat diamatinya sejauh ini, gadis itu benar-benar menyukai sang detektif. Ia tahu dari tatapan matanya yang begitu berharap, dan sekilas ia bisa melihat tatapan rindu itu kembali. Adakalanya, dirinya terbawa permainannya sendiri dan cukup menikmati momen bersama mereka sesaat, walaupun si bocah detektif selalu membuntutinya selama dirinya masih menyamar menjadi Shinichi Kudo. Tetapi, ia cukup senang melihat sang gadis juga sedikit senang bersamanya. Yah, sedikit … ia sempat kuatir kalau-kalau gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia adalah palsu.

Satu hal yang pasti, setelah ini ia harus mempersiapkan persiapan penyamaran berikutnya, untuk mengecoh bocah itu lagi. Maka ia pandangi sekali lagi wajah gadis itu setelah mengatakan bahwa Kaito Kid tidak akan datang lalu kembali melengos pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Sesuatu yang berada di luar rencananya adalah kasus pembunuhan di dalam pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Awalnya, ia telah berencana untuk melakukan aksi pencurian itu di dalam pesawat saat sedang berangkat, namun begitu ia menyadari bahwa permata incarannya ternyata palsu, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan hanya duduk dengan tenang di bangku pesawat dan mengamati tindak-tanduk si bocah detektif—hanya antisipasi jikalau ia nyaris ketahuan nantinya. Dan ternyata, kasus pembunuhan beracun yang dampaknya sampai pada kapten pilot dan asistennya telah menimbulkan masalah yang sangat besar sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa mengemudikan pesawat … selain dirinya, sepertinya.

Begitu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil alih kemudi dan memilih si bocah detektif untuk menjadi asistennya, sesuatu yang tak diinginkan kembali terjadi. Sambaran petir pada salah satu mesin pesawat menyebabkannya hilang kendali dan bahkan menabrak salah satu menara di bandara yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pendaratan mereka. Dan sialnya, tangan kirinya pun terkilir sebab benturan tadi.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengakhiri hidupnya di sini. Sejujurnya, bisa saja ia pergi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan melompat turun dari pesawat dengan _hang glider_ -nya, tetapi ….

Ia tak sejahat itu.

Lagipula, ada masih ada orang-orang yang harus diselamatkannya di dalam pesawat ini. Tak perlu disebutkan siapa.

Keadaan yang semakin mendesak, dengan denyutan nyeri di tangan kirinya, bersama pandangan nyaris putus asa, ia pun melihat Ran Mouri yang sedang berdiri di sebelah bangku kemudi tempat bocah detektif itu duduk, dan menatapnya terkejut saat dirinya yang sedang dalam penyamaran balas menatapnya juga.

Gadis itu bisa diandalkan.

"Bagaimana penglihatanmu?"

Ran, yang masih terkejut ditanyai tiba-tiba olehnya, menjawab, "Kedua mataku 1,5."

"Ada penyakit?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dada, pinggang, dan pinggul?"

"Eh, itu …." Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, menyadari keanehan dalam pertanyaan yang terakhir—dan balik bertanya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. "Apa, sih?!"

Kaito, dengan wajah penyamarannya, terkekeh pelan, kemudian segera mendorong kursi kemudi lalu bangkit, dan mempersilakan gadis itu duduk di sana.

"Kau menyuruhku menggantikanmu mengemudikan pesawat?!" katanya dengan nada tak percaya, matanya tampak tak fokus memandanginya yang semakin mendekatinya. Yah, ia sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa gadis itu tampak enggan. Tentu saja, mengemudikan pesawat tidak semudah mengendarai sepeda roda tiga. Namun, di antara orang-orang yang sedang berada di kokpit pesawat, hanya gadis itu yang sanggup mengemudikan pesawat untuk saat ini.

Tetapi, Ran Mouri masih tampak ragu-ragu. Untuk meyakinkannya, ia pun memegang pundak sang gadis, sebagai bentuk penenangan dan menyemangatinya. Gadis itu masih menatapnya ragu, sebelum akhirnya, ketika pesawat itu pun nyaris jatuh karena tidak ada yang memegang kemudinya, terpaksa gadis itu beranjak menuju kursi kemudi dan duduk di sana lalu segera menarik kemudi sesuai yang diarahkan. Dan dirinya, Kaito Kid, yang pandai dalam hal apapun, akan membantu sang gadis memberi instruksi dari belakang untuk mengemudikan pesawat itu.

Namun, semakin lama situasi semakin memburuk. Di tengah kekalutan yang sempat melanda mengenai di mana tempat yang bagus untuk mendarat, ia mengamati kondisi di sekitarnya dengan teropong, berharap agar menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membantu nantinya.

Ah, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Ia pandangi lagi gadis yang sibuk berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi mengemudikan pesawat itu. Tampaknya sejauh ini tak masalah jika dirinya kembali melengos pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Tanpa mengindahkan protes dari mereka yang mulai panik saat dirinya beranjak pergi, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan 'semoga sukses', dan setelah mengatur beberapa tombol agar ia bisa membuka pintu pesawat, gadis itu tampaknya tidak begitu peduli—selain berusaha memusatkan fokusnya pada kemudi.

Kaito pun tersenyum.

Gadis yang diamatinya akhir-akhir ini sejak bertemu dalam setiap aksi pencuriannya, gadis yang kuat dan tangguh, juga tabah … namun berhati rapuh. Kali ini ia percayakan tindakan sang gadis pada sang detektif SMA berwujud anak kecil itu.

Karena sebenarnya, ia tak bermaksud kabur untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun, mencoba membuka peluang bagi mereka untuk mendarat.

Setelah membuka penyamarannya dan juga pintu pesawat yang terhempas dibawa angin, Kaito Kid pun melompat terjun—dengan jubah berkibarnya yang segera membentuk _hang glider_.

* * *

Ran Mouri sedang terduduk di belakang salah satu mobil ambulans yang terparkir di sana, sambil mengenakan selimut dan diberi minuman hangat untuk membantu meredakan syok sehabis melakukan pendaratan pesawat mendadak di tepi dermaga—berkat bantuan dari Kaito Kid yang berhasil memancing puluhan mobil polisi untuk membentur banjaran sirine sebagai penanda lintasan di tengah kegelapan malam. Tatapannya yang sayu dapat diamati oleh Kaito yang kali ini menyamar sebagai salah satu petugas ambulans yang berdiri di sebelah gadis itu, seraya memeriksa kondisi teman sang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, sebaiknya Anda dikirim ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa," ujar Kaito dalam selubung penyamaran petugas, dengan nada formal. Gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya dan berterima kasih padanya. Sesuatu yang rasanya tak mungkin diucapkan oleh gadis itu padanya, sang pencuri ternama. Ran kembali menanyakan keadaan temannya yang tak sadarkan diri dan sudah dibaringkan di atas ranjang yang berada di dalam ambulans, dan sekali lagi ia hanya mengatakan bahwa temannya baik-baik saja dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah mencemaskannya.

Gadis itu pun mendesah lega mendengar kabar temannya itu. "Syukurlah …."

Sebuah keisengan terpikirkan oleh Kaito. Maka, dengan gaya formal, ia menyerahkan papan tulis kecil dan pena pada Ran. "Kalau begitu, silakan tulis nama dan alamat Anda di sini."

Ran menerimanya tanpa ragu, dan ketika hendak menulis, Kaito memajukan wajahnya hingga dekat dengan telinga sang gadis dan menimpalinya dengan iseng. "Ah, dan juga … ukuran dada, pinggang, dan pinggul."

Guratan pena gadis itu terhenti seketika.

Sontak, Ran pun mendongak dan melihatnya sedang memegangi ujung topi petugas ambulans sehingga memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya sambil menyeringai jahil. "Tadi itu pendaratan yang dramatis, ya."

"K-K-Ka …."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" sambung Kaito, masih dengan seringai yang sama, dan matanya semakin membesar saat berkata, "Kamu bisa memberitahu tiga ukuran itu padaku nanti."

Kaito Kuroba mengedip jahil padanya.

Baru saja sewaktu Ran masih membelalak mencicitkan kata yang sama, tiba-tiba deringan ponsel miliknya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan saat gadis itu balik menatap si petugas 'gadungan', dirinya sudah lenyap.

Dan Kaito tidak tahu, karena dirinya, Ran telah menjadi salah paham dan mengira bahwa yang membantu gadis itu di saat-saat terakhir ketika Kaito telah melompat turun dari pesawat, bukanlah Shinichi Kudo, melainkan dirinya. Bahkan gadis itu berasumsi kalau yang melompat dari pesawat itu adalah temannya Kaito Kid.

Kesalahpahaman yang ternyata sedikit berguna baginya nanti.

* * *

 **Movie 14: The Lost Ship in the Sky**

* * *

Kaito Kuroba memandangi plester yang diberikan oleh gadis itu saat ia sedang menyamar sebagai salah satu petugas kapal terbang milik pak tua yang kaya itu. Gara-gara kecerobohannya dan plester ini, penyamarannya pun terbongkar oleh gadis itu. Yah, mereka bertemu lagi dalam aksi pencuriannya kali ini. Di atas dek kapal terbang, tempat permata incarannya dipajang di sana. Sekarang, ia sedang menyamar menjadi pelayan di dalam kapal terbang, dan ketika ia hendak melihat-lihat permata itu untuk persiapan aksinya nanti, tanpa diduganya, Ran Mouri berada di sana.

Entah kesialan apa yang sedang menimpanya, karena pertemuannya kali ini dengan gadis itu kurang menguntungkannya. Segera saja, saat gadis itu menyadari plester pemberiannya dan sampai pada spekulasi bahwa ia adalah Kaito Kid, tangannya langsung dibelit ke belakang dan ditahannya dengan erat. Tak terbayang bagaimana jika seandainya ia melawan dan dihajar oleh gadis tersebut hingga babak belur.

Lalu, ide-ide cemerlang yang selalu terlintas dalam kepalanya di saat mendesak kembali muncul. Kali ini tidak akan sulit, dan juga … ia telah memegang kartu as-nya.

Ran Mouri terus menahan lengan kirinya, dan bahkan mulai mengancam akan melaporkan dirinya pada inspektur yang selalu gencar memburunya itu.

Tampaknya, memang tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Kamu akan bermasalah jika melakukan itu," ujarnya tenang seraya menanggapi ancaman yang dilontarkan Ran. Gadis itu tersentak bingung, apalagi ketika dirinya mulai menarik topeng pelayan yang menyelubungi wajahnya dan menampilkan penyamaran yang lain—namun kali ini hanya perlu mengubah gaya rambutnya saja.

Yah.

Sekali lagi, ia menyamar kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo.

"Kamu masih belum sadar, ya, siapa aku?" Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ran secara dramatis. "Sebenarnya, aku …."

Ran pun tercekat.

Senyum kemenangan secara terang-terangan bertengger di wajahnya—yang mungkin saja diartikan sebagai senyuman sok keren oleh gadis itu. "Benar … identitas Kaito Kid yang sebenarnya … adalah aku."

Ta-daa.

Ran tak berkutik beberapa saat. Lengannya masih digenggam oleh gadis itu.

Menarik sekali.

Ekspresi terkejutnya melebihi yang lalu—apakah karena tidak menyangka bahwa Shinichi itu adalah Kaito Kid?

Ia pun terkekeh atas bualan terbarunya.

"Ada apa? Apa kamu sudah lupa wajahku setelah sekian lama?" Kali ini lengannya telah dilepas. Ia pun membuat pose meyakinkan dengan menopang lengannya di pinggang. Meskipun ini adalah rencana mendadak, keringat dingin sempat mengalir di pelipisnya. Apalagi ketika Ran mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah tak percaya pada penglihatannya lagi.

Berbalik dengan berkacak pinggang, Ran pun balas berkata—dengan nada setengah tak yakin. "Identitas Kaito Kid yang sebenarnya adalah Shinichi? Jangan membuatku tertawa …."

Tangan sang gadis terjulur ke arahnya, dan mulai mencubiti pipinya sadis. "Kamu hanya bermain dengan kemampuan menyamarmu, bukan?"

"…?!"

Gadis itu kembali tersentak kaget begitu merasakan kulit pipinya yang jadi lentur ditarik olehnya. "… Eh?"

"Tentu saja tidak," gumam Kaito berjengit sambil mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut, "ini wajah asliku."

Dalam hati, ia menambahkan, dan memang itu wajah aslinya. Hanya perlu perubahan gaya rambut saja untuk menyamar menjadi Shinichi.

Dan keraguan semakin nyata tergambar dalam wajah sang gadis. Mulutnya yang terbuka-tertutup hendak memprotes, dan yang keluar adalah … "Tidak, terakhir kali Shinichi ditarik wajahnya oleh inspektur, tapi topengnya tidak lepas juga. Jadi ternyata wajahmu mirip dengan dia, ya?"

Dan sekarang, berganti dirinya yang kelabakan. Kehabisan akal. Ia tak menyangka Ran akan menyadari penyamarannya waktu di gedung teater itu.

Ini akan sulit.

Terutama, ketika dentingan lift yang terbuka menampilkan serombongan bawahan polisi beserta inspektur menyebalkan itu.

Tidak ada cara lain lagi kecuali harus meyakinkan Ran agar tidak melaporkannya pada inspektur itu, tapi … bagaimana?

Bersikap panik hanya akan membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia akui, gadis itu sekarang sudah cukup cermat. Kemampuannya juga sudah pasti meningkat, termasuk menyadari lingkungan sekitarnya. Jadi, ia harus melakukan pendekatan emosional pada sang gadis, karena dari apa yang telah dipelajarinya sejauh ini, kelemahan Ran Mouri adalah Shinichi Kudo itu sendiri—yang mana juga bisa berbalik menjadi kekuatannya juga.

Hati yang rapuh ….

Kaito pun teringat sesuatu—hasil dari dirinya yang menguping percakapan si bocah detektif soal masa lalunya dengan gadis karateka itu.

Semoga saja ini akan ampuh.

"Ini bukan pesawat."

Sekali lagi, dengan senyum kemenangan yang tersirat, ia kembali mendistorsi kebenaran di hadapannya, dengan sedikit permainan emosional.

"… Ini UFO, bukan?"

Ran Mouri diam tak berkutik. Kata-katanya telah menyentak kenangan gadis itu, rupanya.

Melihat bahwa ekspresi Ran yang sudah meyakinkan, Kaito—dengan wajah Shinichi—kembali melanjutkan sandiwaranya. "Aku ingat kamu bilang begitu waktu kecil, dan sekarang aku ada di UFO dan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanmu sebagai alien, tapi … aku memakai pakaian seperti Kaito Kid untuk memecahkan kasus, bukan karena kemauanku, tapi untuk membuktikan kalau permata itu dapat kembali ke pemiliknya, benar begitu?"

"Ta-tapi …."

"Baik sebagai detektif hebat Shinichi Kudo, aku tidak bisa membiarkan para pencuri berbuat seenaknya, dan kupikir kamu akan mengerti …."

Yah, terus berbicara begitu. Bersikap seolah pasrah, dan setengah memohon.

Kaito Kuroba telah mengetahui bagaimana menaklukkan hati sang gadis karateka itu—walaupun ini cara yang licik. Memanfaatkan emosi lawannya dalam konversasi … sebagai Kaito Kid, ia sangat pandai dalam berkata-kata, jadi ini mudah saja.

"Tetapi … tidak ada cara lain agar kamu tahu aku akan menyerah."

Ran sudah seperti ikan di dalam akuarium. Mulutnya terbuka-tertutup, tampak ragu-ragu, namun juga tak percaya. Sepertinya terjadi pergolakan hebat dalam batin sang gadis, memutuskan apakah ia adalah yang asli atau palsu. Namun, sebelum ia dapat mendengar respon darinya, mereka telah diinterupsi oleh sang inspektur.

Ran tampak semakin bimbang. Inspektur itu telah mendekati mereka. Baginya, jika ingin melaporkan Kaito Kid, sekaranglah saatnya. Tapi … sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Kaito, ia tak ingin menyerahkannya jika benar Kaito Kid adalah Shinichi. Apalagi … raut wajah Shinichi yang tampak pasrah pada keputusannya, Ran tak pernah tega.

Setengah ragu, Ran pun menjelaskan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Seraya bergegas, gadis itu pun menggamit lengan Kaito dan menyeretnya menuju lift.

Ran belum tahu saja bahwa diam-diam Kaito bersorak dalam hati.

Sandiwaranya sukses.

Dan Kaito juga belum tahu bahwa semenjak itu Ran terus menggumamkan nama Shinichi setiap melihat dirinya kembali menyamar sebagai pelayan.

Entah itu berdampak bagus atau buruk.

* * *

Sadar atau tidak, Kaito Kuroba dengan penyamarannya sebagai salah satu pelayan di kapal terbang itu lagi, seringkali memerhatikan Ran diam-diam sambil bekerja sebagai pelayan. Terutama, ketika keberadaan teroris kucing siam merah muncul di kapal terbang itu dan mengancam semua penumpang. Di samping kecemasannya soal Ran yang berkemungkinan dapat terinfeksi oleh virus yang katanya telah tersebar di ruang merokok, ia tak tahu mengapa ia jadi mengamati gadis itu terus.

Apa mungkin … ia sendiri juga ikut terbawa oleh permainannya sendiri?

Ia dapat mendegar suara kekehan sinisnya terngiang dalam kepalanya. Menyatakan bahwa itu tak mungkin.

Tetapi … dari sudut hatinya, ia bisa merasakan bahwa keresahannya saat pertama kali melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan kerinduan yang tertuju ke arahnya (meski sebenarnya itu ditujukan untuk Shinichi) kembali merasuki pikirannya sesaat.

Kaito tak tahu apa ini sebenarnya. Mungkinkah ini karena telah timbul suatu ketertarikan dalam dirinya terhadap gadis itu? Setelah mengenal lebih jauh tentang gadis yang kuat namun juga lemah di dalamnya. Karena setiap kali ia menyamar menjadi Shinichi Kudo di hadapan Ran Mouri, ia merasakan sedikit gejolak aneh dalam dirinya, ketika melihat bagaimana cara gadis itu memandanginya yang sedang menyamar sebagai sosok yang dicintainya.

Ia tak ingin salah menafsirkannya dulu.

Apalagi, Shinichi Kudo yang asli juga selalu berada di sekitar gadis itu, meskipun sebagai sosok anak kecil yang sedang menyamar.

Ah, bahkan detektif SMA itu selalu menyamar setiap harinya. Di hadapan gadis yang menyukainya.

Ini semacam ironi bagi Kaito.

Dan sekarang, ia sempat memikirkan semua hal itu saat sedang duduk santai di bagian atas kapal terbang, setelah melakukan aksi nekat bersama bocah detektif itu yang bahkan nyaris jatuh dari atas langit. Saat ini, mungkin bocah itu kembali beraksi menghadapi para teroris, dan dirinya lebih memilih duduk di sini dan berpikir.

Yah, sebenarnya ini cukup penting.

Mungkin … sebaiknya ia tak perlu bertemu gadis itu lagi untuk saat ini. Karena tampaknya akan sedikit bermasalah jika kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut.

Tentang kebohongannya bahwa identitas Kaito Kid adalah Shinichi Kudo.

Namun, bagaimana jika bertemu lagi? Terkadang, pertemuan mereka tak terduga. Dan ia tak punya persiapan untuk menghadapinya. Shinichi Kudo adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat sensitif bagi gadis itu, jadi ia tak bisa sembarangan bertindak.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaan aneh yang timbul saat bersama sang gadis karateka? Haruskah ia mengabaikannya? Atau ….

"Shinichi?"

Karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi permata incarannya dan juga gangguan merepotkan yang terjadi karena tindakan para teroris kucing siam merah itu, membuatnya sempat terlupa akan permasalahannya dengan Ran Mouri.

Kala itu, Kaito Kid telah menampilkan wujud aslinya, dengan jubah putih yang berkibar dan topi pesulapnya. Tak lupa kacamata tunggal yang selalu bertengger di sebelah mata kanannya. Ketika ia sedang mengagumi keindahan cincin permata incarannya itu setelah semua kekacauan yang berakhir, Ran Mouri menginterupsinya dari arah belakang, menyebut nama detektif SMA itu lagi.

Sedikit ragu, Kaito pun menyapa Ran dengan gaya Shinichi—ia lupa kalau Ran masih menganggap dirinya adalah si detektif SMA. "Uh-oh … hai, Ran. Ini hari yang indah, bukan?"

Karena gadis itu datang dari arah belakangnya, ia tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Dan ia bahkan tak tahu jika tiba-tiba Ran pun berlari menghampirinya dan kembali menyebut nama detektif itu.

"Shi-Shinichi!"

Ia merasakan sepasang tangan menyentak punggungnya—seolah gadis itu sedang menyandarkan tangannya padanya. Nada yang digunakan saat memanggil nama itu pun terdengar seperti memohon.

"Shinichi, tolong … kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang dulu. Mencuri itu perbuatan yang tidak baik …."

Kaito masih terpaku di tempatnya, dengan tatapan terkejut yang lurus ke depan, bingung harus bertindak apa. Selain itu, Ran kembali berbuat mengejutkan dengan memeluknya erat dari belakang, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungnya. Baru ia sadari kalau saat ini tinggi kepala gadis itu hanya setara dengan pundaknya.

"Tolonglah … Shinichi …."

Mengerjapkan matanya bingung, tanpa disadari wajah Kaito pun merona. Meskipun ia selalu pandai bersikap di hadapan para gadis dengan keren, tetapi … jika itu adalah Ran Mouri … terutama dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba begitu … dirinya pun bisa tergugup. Apalagi suaranya yang sangat memohon, dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat, membuatnya sempat lupa dengan situasi sekarang. Skeptis, diliriknya gadis itu melalui sudut matanya—yang tampaknya nyaman sekali menyandarkan kepalanya di situ.

Kaito Kid kembali memandangi langit malam yang berbintang dengan bimbang. Wajahnya masih sedikit merona. Karena … bagaimana tidak? Ada seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sempat membuatnya resah dan menimbulkan perasaan aneh, lalu sekarang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya begitu. Jika mengesampingkan fakta bahwa sebenarnya yang diharapkan gadis itu adalah sosok yang menjadi penyamarannya waktu itu, ia bisa saja mengambil kesempatan berharga itu untuknya. Namun ….

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tak ada salahnya juga.

Ia pun tersenyum, telah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya barusan. Entah ia akan bersandiwara atau memang bertindak atas kemauannya sendiri, kali ini ia biarkan saja. Toh, hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana, bukan?

"Aku tahu."

Ran, yang akhirnya mendapat tanggapan, mengangkat kepalanya dan melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap dirinya penuh harap dari belakang. "Jadi, kamu …." Kalimatnya terputus, diiringi dengan Kaito yang berbalik ke belakang agar mereka dapat berbicara sambil berhadapan.

Kaito sedikit menundukkan pandangannya agar dapat sejajar dengan Ran. "Jika kamu memberiku sebuah harta karun, aku pasti akan menyerahkan diriku ke polisi."

Binar kebahagian yang sempat terpancar di wajah gadis itu pun perlahan pudar, digantikan dengan wajah kecewanya begitu mendengar permintaannya yang tampak sulit baginya.

"Tapi … aku tidak punya apa-apa—!"

"Ssst …."

Dengan lembut, Kaito menginterupsi kalimat Ran dan menghentikannya berbicara dengan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan mulut sang gadis. Ran terdiam, memandangi matanya yang juga balik memandangnya—saling bertatapan.

"Itu tentu saja …." Tangan kanan sang pencuri yang juga ahli pesulap itu mulai menyusup ke belakang kepala sang gadis karateka, dan secara perlahan menarik kepala gadis itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya—yang juga semakin memajukan wajahnya sendiri. Sudah pasti, Ran yang tidak menyangka akan tindakannya ini, tampak gelagapan menyadari situasi mereka.

Dan kemudian … gadis itu seketika membisu. Memikirkan jika Kaito Kid memang Shinichi, maka itu berarti ….

Ran Mouri diam saja ketika jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Bahkan kaki gadis itu pun tanpa sadar juga ikut berjinjit untuk menyejajarkan tinggi mereka. Di sisi lain, Kaito akhirnya menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya ini.

Gadis itu tidak menolak saat ia semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka karena asumsi bahwa dirinya adalah Shinichi, sosok pemuda yang paling dicintai oleh sang gadis, masih melekat dalam pikirannya. Dan dirinya … melakukan ini, semata-mata atas keinginannya sendiri.

Bukan sebagai salah satu sandiwaranya yang lain, atau sebuah keisengan. Tetapi … jika kesempatan itu sedang terbuka padanya, kenapa tidak diambil?

Meskipun di kepala gadis itu hanya ada sang detektif itu saja—mungkinkah dirinya juga bisa menyelinap sedikit?

Dan jarak di antara mereka pun telah terhapus sekarang. Tanpa adanya gangguan, hambatan, ataupun sesuatu yang akan membuat Ran menyadarinya. Kaito sepenuhnya sadar, apa yang sedang mereka perbuat, dan mungkin akan ada banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi jika seandainya mereka diinterupsi secara mendadak.

Terutama oleh bocah detektif itu.

Ia sangat berharap bocah itu belum menyadari keberadaan mereka sekarang ini.

Langit malam yang terang berwarna biru memukau sedang bertabur ribuan bintang. Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan oleh kakek tua pemilik kapal terbang raksasa ini. Ruangan dek di kapal terbang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk tempat apa saja. Bersantai, belajar astronomi, dan … uhm, berduaan.

Kalau diingat kembali, sudah dua kali mereka berada di tempat ini hanya berdua saja. Ini akan diartikan oleh Kaito sebagai pertanda baik baginya, karena yang pertama ia sudah cukup sial saat itu.

Dan juga, di tempat inilah sandiwaranya dimulai, maka … di tempat ini jugalah ia harus mengakhiri kebohongan ini.

Apapun yang diterimanya, Kaito Kid telah siap. Sebagai seorang ahli sulap yang sangat pandai memperlakukan wanita, ia harus tahu bagaimana ia bersikap nantinya.

Kini, jarak mereka pun telah tercipta kembali. Kaito cukup menyayangkan hal tersebut, tetapi, gadis itu yang menyudahinya terlebih dulu. Sempat dirinya cemas jikalau tiba-tiba Ran menyadarinya lalu segera menghajarnya, sehingga takut-takut, ia amati wajah sang gadis yang menunduk—dan jika ia tidak salah melihat, ada sedikit raut bersalah di wajahnya.

Mungkinkah …?

"Kamu … bukan Shinichi … ya?"

Tanpa disangka olehnya, perkataan itu rupanya dapat menohok perasaannya juga.

Gadis itu telah sadar, rupanya.

Tapi … mengapa ia diam saja tadi?

"Aku …."

"Benar, 'kan?" Ran mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Antara sedih, marah, bingung, kecewa, dan … entah apa yang terakhir, senang?

Kali ini, Kaito memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab terlebih dahulu, mencoba memberi kesempatan bagi Ran untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya, ia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Setelah kejadian tadi, kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya ditanyai begitu? Apakah hanya untuk sekadar pemastian atau untuk meyakinkan dirinya saja?

Genggaman Ran pada bagian depan tuksedo putihnya semakin mengerat. Kedua alisnya menekuk sedih, dan tampaknya menggigiti bibirnya sendiri—berusaha menahan perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Sambil mengamati lebih cermat wajah Kaito yang ada di hadapannya, ragu-ragu, Ran menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke kacamata tunggal yang bertengger di mata sebelah kanannya.

Namun, gerak tangan gadis itu dihentikan oleh Kaito. Fokus mata Ran yang mengamati kacamata tunggal itu pun beralih pada mata sebelah kirinya, yang balik memandangnya sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Ah, ya, itu benar …," Kaito menggantikan Ran untuk melepaskan kacamatanya sendiri—bahkan ia juga melepas topinya supaya gadis itu dapat melihat wajah aslinya lebih jelas, "… Inilah wajahku yang sebenarnya. Tanpa topeng apapun."

Tidak ada respon yang lebih berarti dari Ran selain tatapan matanya yang semakin membesar dan membelalak memandangnya. Suaranya yang tercekat seperti biasa, dan bahkan mulutnya pun ternganga. Apakah menyaksikan wajah asli Kaito Kid itu lebih mengejutkan daripada berjumpa kembali dengan Shinichi?

"Ja-jadi … itu berarti … kamu …."

Kaito memejamkan matanya dan mendengus tertahan. "Yah, wajahku mirip sekali dengannya, bukan?"

Ran masih memandangi rupa wajahnya lebih lama. Diamatinya rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang jabrik dan berantakan. Selain gaya rambut, Ran tidak tahu mana lagi yang membedakan Kaito dan Shinichi secara fisik—terutama wajah mereka. Dari tatapan matanya … bahkan Ran merasakan sesuatu yang serupa dengan yang terakhir kali dilihatnya dari Shinichi yang asli—lagipula, kapan terakhir kali Shinichi yang asli muncul?

Kaito kembali memasang topinya, namun tidak dengan kacamata tunggalnya. Ini supaya mereka dapat saling berpandangan lebih jelas.

Ran menundukkan wajahnya lagi, tampaknya hendak tertawa, namun malah seperti meringis. "Jadi, jika begitu … waktu kejadian di pesawat itu, sebenarnya yang menghubungiku saat hendak mendarat itu Shinichi atau kamu? Aku selalu mengira kalau itu adalah Kaito Kid yang sedang menyamar menjadi Shinichi supaya aku bisa lebih fokus mengemudikannya, tapi …."

"Tidak, itu bukan aku. Setelah melompat dari pesawat, aku tak pernah menghubungi siapapun lagi," ujar Kaito, berusaha meluruskan kebenaran yang sempat terdistorsi olehnya.

"Dan, dan aku selalu mengira itu Kaito Kid … karena saat itu aku mengatakan sesuatu untuk Shinichi, ternyata memang dia …." Suara Ran semakin mengecil dan bahkan terdengar seperti gumaman. Kemudian, gadis itu kembali bersuara. "Lalu, sekarang ini … ketika aku selalu mengira kalau Kaito Kid adalah Shinichi, dan aku sedang bersama Shinichi, dan bahkan … tadi, aku … denganmu, ternyata bukan, ya?"

Kali ini, Kaito tak menanggapi apapun. Lebih tepatnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sepertinya, permainan emosionalnya sudah cukup kelewatan, huh?

"Tak kusangka, kau memang sangat mirip dengannya. Pantas saja aku jadi bingung tadi …."

Tadi … itu berarti, awalnya Ran sempat menyadari bahwa ia bukan Shinichi, namun kebingungan jika itu benar atau tidak, sama seperti saat penyamarannya terbongkar oleh gadis itu.

Kaito memasang senyum terbaiknya, untuk terakhir kalinya, pada gadis karateka itu.

"Baiklah …."

Sudah saatnya ia menghentikan ini semua.

"Aku memang bukan detektif, namun seorang pencuri." Ia memundurkan kakinya selangkah, untuk memberi sedikit ruang di antara mereka, lalu menggamit tangan kiri sang gadis—diam-diam mengembalikan cincin permata curiannya, dan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya—mengecup lembut telapak tangan itu dengan perlahan. Dirinya telah kembali bersikap menjadi seorang Kaito Kid yang sangat pintar dalam bersikap dan berkata-kata.

"Mencuri adalah pekerjaan yang paling ahli dikerjakan oleh seorang pencuri—bahkan jika itu adalah hati seorang wanita."

Dan gadis itu pun kembali terperanjat dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Bersamaan dengan Kaito yang kembali bangkit berdiri, ia pun menjulurkan tangannya dan memasangkan kacamata tunggal yang tadi belum dipakainya itu pada wajah Ran—yang mana gadis itu terkejut lagi atas tindakannya—lalu ia pun mengarahkan pistolnya ke atas langit-langit yang mengeluarkan tali yang terlontar dengan pengait yang kemudian mengaitkan sendiri—membuatnya dapat tertarik ke atas.

Namun, sebelum itu, ia sempatkan diri untuk melambai pada gadis itu sebagai salam perpisahan, dan berkata. "Selamat tinggal, Ran Kid." Tali yang bergantung itu pun segera menarik dirinya ke atas, dan membuat gadis itu kembali terpana karena belum sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi, selain memandangi dirinya yang sudah melengos pergi dengan _hang glider_ -nya, sekali lagi.

Ran tampak kebingungan sekarang. Setelah ia dibingungkan oleh ini semua, sekarang dirinya ditinggal sendirian dan dipasangkan kacamata tunggal yang menjadi ciri khas si pencuri itu—membuatnya seperti orang bodoh saja. Begitukah caranya bersikap setelah membuatnya salah paham dan melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan mengingatnya saja membuatnya merona. Dan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pencuri itu adalah membuatnya menjadi seperti Kaito Kid—dengan kacamata tunggal ini.

Ketika Ran hendak menggerakkan tangan kirinya, dirasakannya sesuatu yang mengganjal di jari manis kirinya.

Cincin dengan permata indah bagaikan bintang itu pun telah tersemat di sana.

Ah, rupanya Kaito Kid telah mengembalikannya. Dengan cara yang tak terduga pula.

Sedikit senang, Ran pun berbalik menuju lift seraya melepas kacamata tunggal Kaito Kid dan menyimpannya dalam tasnya. Sebagai kenang-kenangan, mungkin?

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kaito berusaha mengulum bibirnya sendiri agar tidak kering saat terkena angin selagi terbang dengan _hang glider_ , karena … ia tak ingin sensasi yang tersisa di sana langsung hilang begitu saja.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:** Mungkin saya tak begitu kreatif, karena kebanyakan adegan dalam fanfiksi ini diambil dari filmnya. Namun, saya memasukkannya begitu supaya dapat dihubungkan satu sama lain, dan juga untuk materi pendukung pada adegan terakhir. Beberapanya saya tandai dan dibatasi dengan judul film yang sesuai. Maafkan saya jika bagian akhirnya begitu menyimpang, dan juga pendeskripsian yang tampak aneh. Saya pun juga menggunakan bahasa tersirat pada adegan terakhir karena canggung sekali untuk menuliskannya, jadi disamarkan habis-habisan. Sampaikan kritik dan saran bila berkenan, dan terima kasih telah membaca.

 **N A N O**


End file.
